


Loyal

by Lotofpain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, criminal!louis, i will add up tags later, special agent, welcome to the punch inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotofpain/pseuds/Lotofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they meet, Louis shoots Harry in the leg and developes a crush in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

                                                            

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

‘’He's coming your way.’’

‘’Got it.’’

  
Harry took a deep breath, feeling the vibration of the motor approaching his position. According to Tom, there were four motorcycles, and the head of the operation was riding on the fourth and last. He held the metal pipe tighter, then slowly let out his breath shuddering through the exhale. They were getting closer by the second. The job was simple; stay under cover until the third motorcycle had passed by him, then knock the fourth one off with the pipe so they could put him under arrest.

 

Never had the office assigned such an important case to such fresh, untested members like Harry, Tom, Max, and Ashton. But of course, _of course_ , the plan had gone wrong, since Max wasn’t at his side to help him cuff Gregg James, the #5 of the most wanted list throughout Britain...

But it was almost an once a life time opportunity, having the chance to apprehend the man, so Harry had decided to carry out their plan. The first motorcycle passed by without noticing him. The second one passed a couple seconds later.  
Harry held the pipe even tighter.  
  
The third finally passed, moving slower than the others, and Harry sent up prayers to all the gods that this would go accordingly to the plan.  
  
He heard the fourth one getting closer, and with perfect timing, exploded of his hideout to sweep the pipe with force, connecting with Gregg James’ torso and causing him to fall off his engine.  
  
Harry didn't lose a second, bouncing on him like a predator, snatching the helmet off his head and punching the shit out of the famous bank robber.  
  
With Gregg James knocked out, Harry retrieved his gun, pointing it towards the criminal’s head while he slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"Don’t fucking move!"

  
Harry froze. Something hard and cold was being pressed against his neck.  
  
"Now, now, Curly. I want you to put your gun down and slowly put your hands in the air.... Think you could do that for me?"  
  
Harry cursed under his breath. What a fucking rookie mistake. If he got out of it alive, Harry would definitely be the laugh of his team, and it would put a giant red mark on his perfect files.

 

He threw the gun a couple of feet before him, then slowly put his hand in the air just like the voice behind him had asked him.  
  
"Now I want you to get off my poor friend."  
  
Harry did as he was told. If he wanted to get out of this situation unharmed, he needed to think, quickly. He turned around to face Gregg’s accomplice. He still wore a helmet, but the visor was open, letting Harry catch a glimpse of pale blue eyes.   
  
"Gregg?"  
  
"Yeah, just, give me a second."  
  
"We don't have a second; they’re probably coming."  
  
"Alright alright, I'm up."  
  
Gregg gingerly made his way to his partner in crime, who still held his gun leveled at Harry’s chest...  
  
"Now - we’re going to walk to my bike, and you’re going be a good boy and stay right there. You're not allowed to move until we disappear, alright, Curly?"  
  
Harry didn't even bother to nod.  
  
Greg retrieved his helmet from the ground and passed in front of his accomplice, who walked backward, keeping an eye on Harry.  
  
Once he’d backtracked to a safe distance, the accomplice turned around, darting behind a concealing wall.  
Harry sprang into action. No fucking way was he letting Gregg James slip through his fingers!  
He grabbed his gun on the fly, turning to dart through another tunnel that led to the exact same location Gregg and the other man path were headed.  
  
When he reached the point where the two paths converged, Harry heard the faint sound of an engine roaring to life.   
  
He pressed himself against the cement wall, carefully edging toward the sound. There was no wall to take cover behind like before; he could only rely on the element of surprise.  
Harry held his breath, waiting for a change in the tempo of the engine’s rumble that would signal the culprits were on the move. . the seconds dragged on, the engines still idling in one place.  
  
"You never learn, do you?"  
  
Harry gasped, spinning around to once again face the man with the gun. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the alley before Harry could react.  All other sounds disappeared, overshadowed by the loud ringing in his ears, and his legs crumpled under him.  The bloodstain blossomed on the leg of his trousers, the blood pooling on the ground around him.  And then everything became a hazy blur of pain. So much fucking pain.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, grabbing his leg to put pressure on the blood pouring out of the wound. His vision swam, the man moving in and out of clarity, their eyes locking across the short distance that separated them. Several intense moments passed, then a sly grin crept across the enemy’s lips.  
  
"You’ll need to work a lot harder to get on my level. See you around, Curly."  
  
Distracted by the man in front of him, and the excruciating pain, Harry hadn't noticed the growing sound of an engine approaching, until it screeched to a halt between them. The man jumped on the motorcycle driven by Gregg James, disappearing into the night as Harry slipped into unconsciousness. 


	2. Meeting at the top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter one. Again, the updating of this fic will be slow and i'm really sorry about that.  
> What's more, i know nothing about the MI5. (Most of you may believe i did a mistakes and it's MI6 but i did my research; MI6 is for foreign threats while the MI5 is for when the threats come from inside. Well that's what my research told me, correct me if i'm wrong :) ). Research or not, im probably going to say a lot of unaccurate things. Most of the things i'm saying in there are fact that i invented so the story works... Don't hold it against me :P This chapter is kind of full of explication, im sorry if it's heavy...  
> I know nothing about real spy, so this probably going to be cliché full of action and explosion with a sweet loves story between a criminal and a spy. My plot line for this story has a lot of blank spot. It wouldn't a surprise if i had to go back into the previous chapter to change little things, but don't worry im going to warn you if i dooo.  
> Now enjooooy.
> 
> (I'M french and this hasn't been corrected by a beta so tell me if you see any weird sentence or words that don't even exist. Also, i put in this chapter couple of elements i saw in other fandom, and of course in the one direction one. Stay attentive, and see what i did theeeere)  
> (Oh and please don't laugh at my wound report i put a lot of efforet into thaaaat)

ONE YEAR LATER

 

3 months of complete healing process, 2 for the rehabilitation, test after test to see if he’s still able to keep up with unharmed agent and 7 months filled with 3 perfectly accomplished missions.

That’s where Harry is.

Greg James is still MIA and the office is fucking mad about that. They missed a gold opportunity that time. A source had told them where James next big strike would be and then had disappeared into the nature. Which was... weird. But weird was part of their routine.

Harry‘s working on the complete rapport of his last job when someone knocks at his door. He snaps his head up just to see Nick Grimshaw coming in with his usual grin.

‘’Hey Harry, Cowell want you up there.’’

A frown makes its way on Harry’s face. ‘’Have I done... Something?’’

Nick just shrugs it off and then winks at him and leaves.

Harry can feel his nerve as he get up from his chair and walk down the corridor to the elevator. Once he’s in, he presses the button for the top level, and then joins his hand together, playing with his fingers. He makes it three more level until the elevator stop – not at his level- and someone gets in. The man smile at him and take place by his side, far but close enough to pass the elevator etiquettes. He extends his arm to press his level but stop the movement when he sees that Harry already pressed it.

‘’Going to see the big boss, then?’’ He asks.

Harry nod jerkily, with a tight smile on his lips.

‘’Oh is it bad news?’’ the stranger ask again.

‘’I don’t know’’ is Harry’s response. ‘’I hope not’’ He add in a hopeful tons.

‘’I wouldn’t worry if I was you, Harry’’.

Harry frown at the man. As far as he’s concerned,  _he_ doesn’tknow  _him_.

‘’And you are..?’’

‘’Liam’’.

Harry’s about to ask how he knows him when it’s not reciprocal, but the elevator dings and the door open on a little  _beige_  piece with seats. On the opposite wall, two wooden doors are the only thing separating the boys from Simon Cowell. That and the secretary staring the boys down right now, from behind her desk on the right of the door.

‘’Hello again’’ says the man- Liam-, by his side, to the secretary. She nods curtly at him and then focus her attention back to Harry.

‘’And you might be?’’

It takes a couple of second for harry to understand he’s being addressed to. He clears his throat as he approach her desk, and with a polite smile he says ‘’Harry Styles. I was told by Nicolas Grimshaw to come up here.’’

‘’Yes yes, you can go right in’’

He nods again. ‘’Thank you miss..’’ He looks at her name plate ‘’Teasdale’’.

He looks back one time at the Liam guy who offers him a warm smile. He pushes the door, his nerves attaining a whole new level.

He’s met with the back of a leather seat. The chair slowly turns around, and on it, sits the director of the MI5 department ‘’ _X_   _Faction’’_.

‘’I’ve been expecting you, Mr. Styles’’

‘’Mr. Cowell’’ he says in a salutation’s manner.

‘’Take a seat please’’. Harry does. He takes place on one of the two chairs in front of him, and once he’s settled, tries to stop his leg from bouncing continuously.

 ‘’Do you know why I called you up here?’’ he says with a serious face.

‘’No, sir.’’

‘’Alright. So a year- was it a year ago?’’ Harry nod understanding what Mr. Cowell is talking about. ‘’You missed the chance to arrest Greg James-‘’

‘’If  I may say something in my defe-‘’

‘’No you can’t.’’ Harry shuts up. ‘’Now listen to me. We lost big in that failed mission. But the faction decided to put the blame on ourselves for giving such an important file to rookies. We got blinded by your academic results and decided to go for it. We went over procedure to make an exception for you guys, and we paid the price.’’ He looks at Harry with such heaviness in his stare it’s as if what he said is not true and he’s utterly putting the blame on the boys. Harry clears his throat to break the silence a bit, and tries to calm his leg again. ‘’However, I must say harry that your past months result have been... exemplary’’

Harry looks up from the spot on Simon’s he has been fixated on for the past second with surprise in his feature.

Mr. Cowell doesn’t mind him and opt for opening a drawer of his desk and getting a file out of it. ‘’It says here that you’ve fully recovered from the wound in your legs.’’ He mutters to himself as he scans the first page of what looks like Harry’s wound report.

 

 

 ‘’ Does it still hurt? Is there a ache? Do you get limpy sometime?’’ He asks, now completely focused on Harry’s face, gauging his reaction.

The boy manages to keep his calm though, he already did that kind of interrogation when they tested him after rehab.

‘’I am perfectly fine and back to full capacity. The bullet didn’t touch any important part of my leg. I must say my femoral was extremely lucky.’’ He tries to joke to relax the atmosphere, but Simon doesn’t really acknowledge his light tone.

‘’Well Harry, I’m going to have to be honest with you,’’

Here it comes.

‘’You may have accomplished your last few missions with a perfect execution, but the Greg case will always unofficially tarnish your files.’’

Harry deflates completely.  _What now? They’re going to make me an office worker? No more ground works?_

‘’Please, don’t make that face. You’re safe, don’t worry’’

 

Harry simply frowns.

‘’You see, you must have realized how easy your last missions were, and how you were being placed randomly with the lower class agent to help them with their easy task, right?’’

Harry bites his lips. Oh how he had noticed. How the teams he had to help were made of those agent that had passed every test but still weren’t either ready or just plain simple not made for big mission with lot of pressure and dangerous situation. But he had made a point of not complaining. He wasn’t in any situation to. He thought it was a test, and gladly took the opportunity to prove his worth.

‘’Of course, you were placed in those situation willingly by the faction; not because we were giving you a chance of getting it easy after your wound, but because the office lost their trust in you and your other team mate. You must have already learned about Tom and Max becoming office worker, yes?’’

Harry swallows loudly. He hope this isn’t not going where he think it is. He is so not going to sit in an office, doing paper work and filling report for the faction. It isn’t what he signed up for. But if they want him to, he doesn’t have any choice. He nods slowly at Simon.

‘’It was determined by the investigator, who were put on the case of your failure, that those two were partly responsible for the result of the mission. Actions were taken so they do not hinder any mission anymore. But you and Ashton... you paid for your teammate mistakes. Sure you made a rookie mistakes or two, but nothing any of our top agents haven’t already done in their first job.’’

Harry nods again, trying to take the information in. He’s starting to get more jumpy, and pray Mr. Cowell get to the point.

‘’But the point is, you still lost the faction’s trust and this put you in... The perfect situation. You see, we caught wind of something happening between our ranks.’’

Harry can’t stop himself from letting his mouth drop. ‘’You don’t think I-‘’

‘’No of course not, harry, and this is where I’m getting. From the start, you showed extreme loyalty for the organisation. You never swayed from our guideline, always did what you were told without complaining. The perfect little soldier. We do not doubt you.  If it was only me, the second you came back with no sequel of your wound, you would have been sent back directly into special missions which require your caliber.  But those decisions concern the higher up.

Still, I do have personal right over x-faction. I’m the boss for what happens within it. Not directly on the agent though. If I want to get rid of one, I need to send my request to the big boss of the MI5. Which agent takes which mission is a decision taken with each head of each division of the x-faction. But if I feel the need to put up a special investigation, without anyone knowing, I can.’’

He takes a pose, putting his eyes on Harry as if it’s going to help him understand the flow of information coming in at once.

‘’You see, with the faction losing their trust in you, nobody would suspect you being put on an incredibly important job.’’

Harry start to feel hope filling him up. Now they are getting somewhere interesting.

‘’As I said just now, there’s some kind of... corruption, or double agent in our ranks. We don’t know who. We do have our doubt, but that kind of situation requires an incredibly important and dedicated investigation. We don’t want any innocent people getting arrested, or fired or suspected for nothing. Those kinds of investigations have to be lead without anyone knowing. I decided to put up one, with my best agents, who have my personal complete trust.’’ He looks at harry gravely form under his lash, making him understand that this is a really important declaration...

‘’You are one of those Harry, not only because no one would suspect you having that kind of mission, but also because I feel like I can trust you...  I’m taking a risk though, because whatever you were up during these pasts’ months is definitely not enough to prepare you for that kind of mission. But you will be put into a experienced team which have my complete trust, so I’m strangely not worried’’ Silence settle between those last words, and Harry think he’s expected to say something, but he doesn’t know why.

‘’I guess, I can’t really say no, can I?’’ not that he would.

‘’It is not an obligation but... Something tells me becoming an office worker isn’t in your plans for the future’’

‘’Of course not’’ Harry says with a grin. He’s more relaxed now. He let himself slump a bit in his chair, making the tense muscle of his back relax, but still keeping an adequate position for situation when the man before you is worth more than your whole life, not money wise. (But money wise too though).

‘’So it’s settled then’’ He says, clapping his hand before him. He leans forward and presses a button in the little device with numbers before him and says into the mic ’’Mrs, Teasdale, has Mr. Payne arrived?’’ He asks.

‘’He arrived at the same time as Mr. Styles, Mr. Cowell’’ the voice respond, static distorting the woman’s voice a bit.

‘’Well then, send him in, will you?’’

No answer comes and Mr. Cowell doesn’t seem as if he was expecting one. Seconds later, the door cracks open and Harry turns around to see the Liam guy coming in.

‘’Hi Mr. Cowell’’ He says with the same warm smile as earlier. A warm smile that contrast with- well... everything.

‘’Come on in, Liam, take a seat.’’ Simon says with the same serious tone that he had for all their conversation.

‘’Hi Harry’’ He says once he’s seated next to him. Harry acknowledges it with a simple nod and a small polite smile.

‘’Look like you guys already made the presentation..?’’ Simon says with a raised brow.

‘’We shared an elevator earlier’’ Liam says matter-of-factly, but never dropping the smile. Harry kind of likes him. He looks like quite a nice man.

‘’Ok, well, let me introduce you two officially then. Harry Styles, this is Liam Payne. He’s going to be the head of the team I just assigned you to. You will work with him and the other agent I specially picked for that case. When I say head, I say head. He’s going to be the one reporting back to me, and the one relaying my order back to you. In the team, he’s going to have the final words on every decision that concerns the mission. So that we are clear, Harry, I want you to know that Liam isn’t at his spot because of favoritism or anything of that sort. He deserved it. I wouldn’t mess with him if I were you.’’ He adds with a little -smug edging on the fond- grin, probably to lighten the atmosphere. The compliments make Liam blush a bit, but he hides it well under a little laugh.

Harry might like him. He doesn’t know why. But yeah, Liam is definitely his kind of boy- friendship wise of course.

‘’Liam, Simon says after a while, this is Harry styles, the last member of my special team. I’m sure you heard about the event of their first mission, but I would appreciate you didn’t underestimate him because of it. He showed excellent result during his academic period, and didn’t fail any mission after his recovery. I have faith he would be a great help into the accomplishment of your task.’’

Liam nod once. ‘’Of course, I trust your judgment Mr. Cowell.’’

‘’Good’’ Simon conclude. He gets another file out of the drawer, and gives it to Harry. ‘’This is a round up on all the information that have been found until now, suspect and such. Read it. Liam will fill you up on the blank, and explain to you how you will proceed. Officially in our system, you still hop from team to team to accomplish easy mission. You are a regular agent, and in no way you’ve been put on a special investigation lead by me. You must understand one thing, no one but me knows about this, and until the end of it, no one can protect your action, or it would blow everyone’s cover. You will most likely have to do infiltration and such. Liam will explain. If you make a bad move and someone tells the higher up you’re plotting something or whatever, you are alone. We cannot risk everyone’s cover on this mission.

This operation has started two months ago, but not much has been done since the team wasn’t complete. You will see you guys aren’t a regular number. Usually a team is 3 to 5 person, you guys are going to be... so many.’’ (I’m so sorry I had to)

‘’I understand sir’’ Harry nods.

 

‘’Then what are you still doing here?’’ Cowell asks with a cocked brow.

 

Harry scrambles to his feet while liam chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me you saw what i did there


End file.
